


Hunter of The White Man

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arguing, Bounty Hunters, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Era, Explosions, Gen, Humor, No Mature Content, Quilting, Short Chapters, Snipers, Swords, Vigilantism, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: A young bounty hunter emerges in Jump City, desiring to annihilate an escaped criminal but is caught by the Titans; unfortunately, that's the least of their problems, when a toxin spreads and turns everyone against each other, even towards crime-fighters. (No Canon x OC, promise.)





	1. Mines

**Author's Note:**

> *Teen Titans © Glen Murakami, DC, etc.*  
> *Jaden O'Riley, and all other original characters (c) myself*

The car hood glistened under the lights, like a bright red apple, showing off the red bird decoration on it. The car zoomed down the street, past a pair on their night out. Though, like the young woman that turned back just to see his car, Jaden didn't bother to. What was the point?

Jaden turned the wheel to the left, eyes dipping into the direction, though appearing a tad soft. Though on the road, his thoughts were cruising on the past's highway, thinking of what had occurred many, many, weeks ago. Even though he shouldn't be a past-dweller, he could still see him, his eyes staring at him through the screen. And the boy… laying on the hospital bed with his ankle wrapped up like raw meat at a meat market.

The street he rode into was much like the one behind him, only some buildings were abandoned with many boarded up and cracked windows. Whatever. What mattered was the very building on the far left, an old, dingy, art studio. Jaden paused his Pontiac Firebird halfway down the street and backed it up into a large, grimy, old and dark alleyway. There was no, obvious, way that he could pause before that building. At all.

The young man manifested from the car, going to the back, taking off his cap and rubbing his black hair. He popped the trunk open and took note of the five items that were hidden under a dark blue blanket. Two silvery metal and blue laden pistols, one grenade-shaped device, and a black and gray sniper rifle and a box filled with rifle-bullets. Jaden strapped the rifle onto his back, strapped the device on his belt, picked both pistols and placed them on the holsters around his baggy, red pants. The young man hummed to himself, feeling just ready for the act he would commit. Jaden's black boots scaled up the brick building he was by, grunting all the way up. Just like how he learned back in school. The young man backflipped over the cement ledge, two drops of sweat on his temple already. He looked to his right and noticed a black substance emerging from it. Jaden's eyes narrowed, pulling the rifle from his back.

Right on time. _He was right on time for his apparent end._

The limousine paused in front of the art studio, the chauffer emerging from the front and opening the door for Jaden's target to erupt from. Jaden had his sniper rifle sitting on the edge of the building, the young man biting his lip. He eyed his target through the scope, green eye taking in his target's stupid—blank—white hair!

_BANG!_

x0x

The bell-chime rang over an opened glass door, a young woman calmly walking away from the store she had visited, holding onto a gray plastic bag in her left hand. Raven loved reading books and stowing herself away in her room, but even though she wouldn't admit it, she had to go out _sometime_. And that wasn't when she was out defeating villains with her comrades. Or going to some fast-food place. No, mostly for any other necessities. Such as for her crafting projects.

She walked up to the T-Car, allowing herself in.

At the front wheel was Cyborg, his lips pursed up in a very curious manner.

"So, what'd you buy in there?" he began, starting the car and driving away from the shopping district.

The young sorceress fumbled around in the bag and pulled out a cloth wrapped up in a white ribbon. The cloth itself was red and white-flower printed, as Raven stated monotonously, "Fat squares."

Cyborg double-took, just perplexed at what he heard. "Fat-what? Heck are those?"

"These are what quilts are made with." Raven lectured in a rather bored tone, still holding the cloth up in her hand. "People had to use different pattern fabrics to make their blankets."

True. Raven had read about quilts, their history, and how they were made, inspiring her to do the same.

"So what, you're gonna make a ton for all of us then?" Cyborg inquired in a very joking manner, leaning towards Raven in the slightest. He himself wouldn't mind having a quilt made for him, one that he could sleep under during the winter. Starfire would love it too, as she was into doing her hair, cooking (though very nasty alien food), and what not. Robin would call it cool and Beast Boy would be very hyped for it.

"Ughhh," was what Raven could utter, her face appearing rather uncertain. That was when something beamed on Cyborg's arm, much like the Titans' communicators meaning…  
"Wait, there's something going on at the edge of town," Cyborg reported, sounding strong and serious like a military officer. And like that, Cyborg wasted no time in driving them where he and Raven needed to be.

x0x

 _What the?!_ Jaden thought to himself, panicked and confused, looking away from the scope. His target was supposed to go down, go down like an old building. But his target didn't because it wasn't the target at all!

It was a hologram. The bullet had gone through and the hologram shook and whizzed all other holograms when touched. And the bullet met a mine that was embedded in the cement, causing an explosion loud enough to be heard in the blocks away from it.

 _What has that mad man De Blanco done!? Or rather, what did he know?_ Jaden screamed in his mind, one of his hands gripping his head. The young man mounted his rifle back on his spine, running, ready to jump off this building. If De Blanco had planted a mine in the cement and expected someone to come and snuff him out, then Jaden had to. He most likely knew of his presence of here as well.

Jaden's hand and boot soles scratched the building's wall, black leather jacket looming up in the air as he slid down. When he made it to the bottom, Jaden landed on his hip and his other hand, grunting. He quickly got up again, running to his car. He pulled out the keys and rammed it in, cringing when he heard another car manifest behind him and pause.  
Jaden froze in the air, not wanting to peek at what was looming behind his back.

"Put your hands in the air," a voice, - feminine? - ordered. Jaden had never heard of De Blanco having a female troop. He didn't mind strong women, but… it was uncanny.

"Turn around so we can see you, pal," boomed a male voice.

Jaden did not want to abide by these people's orders, but he knew what happened to prisoners of war. Should he disobey, it would mean utter end. Jaden turned around, biting both of his lips. He imagined there being troops donning white and carrying guns larger than his sniper, but… it was completely different. Instead, were two oddly-clad figures, one in gray and blue and another in dark blue. The former's hand was a glowing blue light, and the latter had a dark orb in her hand. Jaden couldn't tell how old they were, but he was very sure that they should be either high school or university students right now.

"Drop the rifle, _NOW!_ " the strange young lady boomed. Even though she wore a hood for who knows what, it was obvious that she was in a serious mood.

Jaden huffed, shutting his eyes tight, opening his hand and letting the rifle fall to the ground. _No matter._ The strange guy came and around and shoved the rifle away with his foot, his odd hand still aimed at Jaden.

The strange guy snorted, almost mocking him, "Dude, you may have done what you have done, 'pecially at your age, but you're no match for my sonic cannon." How did they find that he accidentally concocted that explosion?

"Shut up, I don't take so kindly to anyone getting in my way!" Jaden hissed, pointing his pistols at them. He may be on De Blanco's radar right now, but De Blanco was possibly still somewhere in the city—and Jaden had to find him, and quick.

Raven threw her dark orb at the young man, at his left hand. The pistol was knocked back, as Jaden cried out. He gripped onto his remaining pistol, still not willing to go down, at least not without a fight. He fired twice at her, but Raven lifted herself up in the air, evading his attack. Cyborg came to his friend's defense, swinging his fist at Jaden. Jaden knelt, got on his hands and set his boots at Cyborg's gut.

Cyborg grunted, holding onto his stomach as he slid on the cement away from him. Jaden prepared to fire again, but a black-cluster surrounded him, keeping the young man frozen like a statue. Jaden cried out as he had not expected what just happened.

"We'd let you go with a warning, but considering your very manners, we might have to take you into custody." Raven spat, though monotonously. This was one of the very last things she wanted. Next to Beast Boy's dumb gags, someone causing an explosion for whatever reason was not her idea of a good day. Cyborg went to the T-Car's trunk, opening it and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. They were just as blue as his shirt, glowing around like glow-sticks as Cyborg clamped them onto his wrists, behind his back. That may have not been the strangest thing he had seen all day.

"What about my car? I can't leave it out here!" Jaden bellowed, thrashing his fists down like a fussy child. Cyborg was right by him, hands on his hips as a mere smile was on his face.

"Firebird like that? Don't worry about it, what matters is that you and everything you have will be taken into custody." Cyborg told him before he passed him off to Raven.

After Cyborg picked his guns for evidence and strapped his car to theirs, Jaden hung his head down. Though he wouldn't admit it, this was better than being annihilated by De Blanco himself.


	2. Interrogations and Research

Once the T-Car (along with Jaden's Firebird) reached Titans Tower, Cyborg told Robin everything that happened. While Robin listened to Cyborg's report, Jaden was in awe at everything he saw. How does a big T like this manage to stand on an island in the middle of the sea, _perfectly?!_

Jaden found himself situated on a hard, metal chair in a room that looked like an interrogation room. Raven had taken the liberty of magically connecting his bound hands to a chain that now surrounded the backboard itself. Jaden didn't flinch or carp that the chains were too tight, or the cuffs were chaffing him. Raven raised a brow, curiously. Though it seemed that she shrugged, losing interest in why. It hadn't been the first time Jaden had been _apprehended_. When Raven left, Jaden was left alone with his thoughts of his past.

_The day of his twenty-first birthday…_

_The barbeque…_

_The cake…_

_The new car…_

_Him holding his younger brother around…_

The doors to the room opened, Jaden jolting, a young man in a strange suit and the same blue-gray guy coming in. He had been seen people with robotic limbs back home, but nothing like this.

Robin's mask folded down in the slightest, promptly walking up to the table Jaden was trapped by. He slammed his green-gloved hands on the table, demanding him like a cop in a raised voice, "Care to explain why you were exploding things up?"

Jaden merely raised a brow. He was supposed to be intimidated by this kid? This very young man dressed in utter Christmas colors? In fact, did he even wear these clothes daily too?  
Jaden promptly leaned forward, the chains behind him rattling quietly like a whisper. "I'm trying to get rid of a criminal," He turned one side of his face towards him, his left eye narrowing at him.

Robin's mask narrowed. His face was stern, like a father glooming over his misbehaving child. "Who is this criminal? Why are trying to do this?" While, Cyborg was standing by Robin, arms folded over his chest, taking in the conversation—or rather, interrogation. And in the room farther behind them, Jaden's weapons and everything else that was collected from his car sat on a table near some monitors.

Jaden knew he had to give it up. After all, his apprehender was around. He explained to Robin who the very criminal was, "His name is Doctor Nigel De Blanco, one of the most infamous and mysterious scientists in the world. He's done many vile acts, burnt down military stations, poached and auctioned rare wildlife to the wealthy, and abducted people for strange ransoms."

_Just like the one recently…_

Robin was motionless, registering everything the older man before him had to say. He could understand what Jaden was saying; after all, obviously, he and his friends did justice people like De Blanco very often. Robin stood up straight from the table, humming something to himself. Cyborg unfolded his arms, wondering what was going through his head. He rubbed his chin and turned to him, his hand outstretched. "Cyborg, see if you can find Dr. De Blanco in the criminal database, see if he's speaking the truth," And like that, Cyborg nodded, promptly walking out of the room in order to so.

Ribon turned back to Jaden, the latter staring off into space, demanding, "What is your occupation?"

"I'm a bounty hunter," Jaden admitted in a solid-as-rock tone. He then shrugged, "I've been so for about two years now."

"How did you find about this criminal?" Robin inquired him, walking over to his side.

Jaden thought back, eyes almost narrowed and staring right at nothing. "About eight months ago, after my group and I were able to stop a hit at a sports stadium; we were given intel, and we sought to hunt him down."

Meanwhile, in the Titans' living room, Cyborg was seated in front of the computer, hand in his chin as if writing an essay. Starfire and Beast Boy were at the counter, the former happily scrubbing Silkie as Beast Boy was mixing up some tofu and almond milk together. Raven, on the other hand, was at the coffee table, already planning what to put on her quilt. Raven, on the other hand, was at the coffee table, already planning what to put on her quilt.

"Friend Cyborg, what are you reading about?" Starfire inquired in a friendly tone, floating to him, her hands still moist from the water.

"Just someone Robin told me to research," Cyborg merely answered her. Of course, she and Beast Boy did not notice the young man that he and Cyborg brought in. They were too indulged into their own activities to do so. A few moments later, a white glow radiated over Cyborg's and Starfire's faces as the latter cupped her mouth and gasped.

"Who is that odd character?" Starfire inquired, pointing towards the screen as if seeing a horrid accident occur.

The man before looked almost the height as Slade, only with blank white hair and red-pinkish eyes. His skin was very pale, donning a snowy-white suit jacket. He appeared to have his hands cupped before himself, only Cyborg to scroll down as see him gripping a dark, ebony cane. That was one thing that bothered Starfire. Why would most villains carry around canes when they could walk perfectly fine?

"The very man Robin asked me to research," Cyborg answered, rising from his seat. Around that time, Beast Boy turned around watching them curiously - though he went over Raven, holding the blender-pitcher ever so gingerly in his hands.

"Which means that the shooter wasn't joking about him either," Cyborg told, looking down at Starfire. While, Beast Boy offered some of his tofu shake to Raven, who then shielded herself with her black magic.

"Huh?" honked Beast Boy, having heard what Cyborg said.

"Who is 'The Shooter?'" Starfire calmly inquired, just like an innocent child. Cyborg didn't bother to answer, knowing that he had to get back to Robin, now, stepping past her. Raven was already sewing some cloth-pieces, not giving a flying tofu burger about what was right now happening.

"Friend Cyborg wait for I," Starfire held her hand out, floating after her large friend. Beast Boy did the same running up behind Starfire as he too was curious.

"…Even if my little brother escaped, I have to hunt De Blanco down, before he disappears from the earth's face." Jaden explained to Robin.

Robin had been in front of Jaden once more, telling him, "I know how that can feel, Jaden." He asked him his name while Cyborg was gone. Robin remembered what had happened much time ago. From almost losing Starfire to the Gordonians, to Raven becoming a portal for her powerful father, and so much more. Jaden had now been free form the chain, but he was still cuffed, his hands sitting right before him. Though it didn't matter much. Jaden rubbed his eye, the memory still sitting in his head. Fortunately, his little brother Spike had been healed for many weeks since the release from the hospital.

It was when the door opened again, Cyborg, standing there. "Dude's right. This scientist does exist and has a long crime-history too." Cyborg reported to him. Looming behind him was Starfire and Beast Boy, who were both looming behind his large shoulders.

Jaden snorted, turning his head to the side. _'Bout time._

"Woah," Beast boy commented, looking at the very young man that was under their custody. "That's what you were talking about, Cy?"

"Is this 'The Shooter?'" Starfire asked once more—little did she know, she was correct. Jaden gawked at her. What in the name of Presley was she wearing? And Beast Boy, how did his skin get green?

Cyborg only set his arms before his two comrades, as if for their safety. Robin looked back at Jaden, asking him, "If you really did have a team, how come they're not with you right now?"

"I wanted to go alone, it's personal between De Blanco and me," Jaden answered, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Dude, what are you thinkin'?!" Cyborg couldn't believe him, going over to where he was, holding his arms out. _Obviously_. 

Jaden appeared pouty, not enjoying how this man was scolding at him, clearly. Of course—his teammates would tell him the very same thing. He got fooled by a hologram.

"There are utter consequences to this, I know, tin-pants," Jaden vehemently retorted at Cyborg. Cyborg looked like a steaming pot, hands up and opened, but Starfire floated up before him.

"None of that, please," Starfire simply sent to her friend, before turning to Jaden.

"It is always best to have someone behind you if you are hunting down a criminal, whether or not you are alone," Starfire lectured Jaden with one finger up, in a very calm manner.

"I agree with her, Jaden," Robin commented. He learned that a long time ago. Long time. "You're gonna need help catching this man; it's the least we Titans can do for you since we pulled you from your mission."

Cyborg's jaw dropped to the ground, in the most cartoonish manner possible. _Say what?!_ Starfire looked absolutely concerned for her friend, crouching down and attempting to pull his chin back.

Jaden half-smirked at Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review; constructive criticism is welcome; no hate, please.


End file.
